A Sky Full Of Stars
by and122
Summary: Cada vez que veo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, siento que su inmensidad hace que todo mis problemas desparezcan y a su vez este me aporta paz y tranquilidad. Y cada vez que te veo a ti, es como si la misma sensación me invadiera. Por ello es que tú eres mi cielo lleno de estrellas.


_**A Sky Full Of Stars **_

Me encontraba en lo más alto del muro Rose, arriba de la puerta del distrito Trost; sentada con las piernas colgando en el vacío y con la mirada perdida en el infinito cielo estrellado. Recuerdo que desde pequeña siempre me gustaba observar el cielo nocturno, ya que sentía que todos mis problemas se perdían en su infinidad. Es una pena que ahora no fuera así.

Creía que tras haberme graduado en la tropa de reclutas número ciento cuatro, entre los diez mejores podría tener una vida tranquila dentro del muro Shina formando parte de la policía militar sin tener que llegar a ver o enfrentarme a un titan. Que equivocada estaba. Después de que el titan colosal destruyera la puerta de entrada a Trost y los titanes comenzaran a entrar fui una de las enviadas a defender la ciudad.

Y debo decir que los horrores que vi nunca se me olvidaran, como aquellas criaturas devoraban a mis amigos y ahora que lo pienso sino hubiera sido por Ymir yo no estaría en estos momentos aquí. Por lo que ahora mi cabeza es un lio, sé que he sobrevivido y todo eso, pero por ¿cuánto tiempo?; quién nos garantiza que los titanes no vuelvan a invadir Trost y aunque pueda vivir dentro del muro Shina, quién nos garantiza que los titanes no tomaran el muro Rose, como hicieron con el María y el siguiente objetivo sea el Shina; quién nos garantiza esa efímera seguridad.

Di un enorme suspiro y volví a centrar mi vista en aquella inmensidad brillante, pero esta vez sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas.

"**Vamos Christa sabes que esta es la mejor opción" - **Pensé mientras me levantaba - "**Sólo será un pequeño paso y toda esta realidad de mierda habrá llegado a su fin"**

Respire profundamente.

"**Sólo espero que Ymir llegué algún día a perdonarme, ya que ella es la única verdadera amiga que he tenido"**

Y sin más dejé que mi cuerpo se precipitara al vació, cayendo de esta forma a lo que se podría considerar en mi libertad.

Mientras caí esa sensación de estar volando, sin nada que te detuviera era algo grandioso, por lo que sería genial dejar este mundo con esta última sensación. Pero no paso mucho, hasta que oí un ruido que me recordaba al equipo de maniobras tridimensionales; y de repente sentí como paraba, algo me había agarrado.

Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que me encontré fue con dos orbes azul verdoso que me hipnotizaron, pero cuando pude ver mejor a quien pertenecían aquellas dos esmeraldas, palidecía ya que mi salvador había sido nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger. El cual me miraba sin gesticular ninguna expresión facial, sólo me miraba con aquellos ojos penetrantes que me intimidaban.

El resto del trayecto hacía la sima del muro fue en completo silencio. Una vez arriba el me dejo en el suelo, todavía seguíamos sin decirnos nada, por lo que me dispuse a marcharme.

"Con un gracias sería más que suficiente"

"No quería que me salvaras"

"¿Cómo?" - Al parecer no entendía lo que estaba pasando, seguramente me vio caer y pensaría que me habría resbalado o tropezado.

"Yo quería morir, por eso salte" - Le espeté en la cara.

Y cuando termine de decir eso, lo mejor hubiera sido callarme porque su cara paso de una expresión de confusión a una de furia.

"¡Eres una estúpida cómo se re ocurre hacer algo así!" - Me grito.

"No quiero vivir en un mundo donde el día de mañana no sé si esos malditos muros caerán y seré devorada por una de esas cosas"

"¡Eso no es excusa para semejante estupidez!"

Pero yo no le hice caso y me di media vuelta para marcharme. Y como respuesta, obtuve un jalón de mi brazo quedando nuevamente en la posición anterior; pero esta vez él me agarraba de los hombros evitando cualquier escapatoria y su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía.

"Muchos de nuestro compañeros y amigos han muerto hoy y tú que has sobrevivido pretendías suicidarte, me das asco" - Me dijo furioso.

Mi cara se agacho.

"¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!" -Me grito.

Esta vez levante mi cara para enfrentarlo, pero no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

"No todos somos como tu Eren, no todos tienen la determinación que tú tienes para matar titanes o un poder que nos permita luchar contra ellos. Somos humanos de carne y hueso, tenemos sentimientos. ¡Te crees que no estoy agradecida de poder vivir un día más o que cuando los titanes han devorado a mis amigos no he sentido nada!" - Le grite mientras más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Esta vez fue él quien se quedo sin palabras.

"¡Soy humana, no un monstruo!" - Le volví a gritar y esta vez consiguiendo soltarme de su agarre y correr lejos de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hala mañana siguiente.<strong>

"¿Christa te encuentras bien? Casi no has tocado tu comida" - Me pregunto Ymir.

"Sí, sólo es que no tengo apetito"

"Has dicho que no tienes apetito o sea que no te lo vas a comer, ¿Puedo yo?" - Me dijo apareciendo Sasha de nada.

"Aléjate" - Le advirtió Ymir.

"Tranquila no pasa nada, claro que te lo puedes comer Sasha"

"Oh gracias" - Me dijo abrazándome de forma asfixiante - "Eres un ángel caído del cielo, una diosa"

Una vez que Sasha me soltó levante mi vista y justamente delante de mi en la otra mesa Eren me observaba como un halcón a su presa. Y sé que él también se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando, así que sin más volví a agachar la cabeza.

De repente vimos como la puerta se abría y surgía la figura del comandante Pixis. Entonces todo el mundo se levanto haciendo el saludo con el puño en el corazón por su presencia.

"Pueden volver a sentarse de nuevo" - Nos dijo y todo el mundo siguió su orden - "Os he venido a informar que en estos momentos estamos planeando la recuperación del distrito de Trost, eliminando a los últimos titanes que quedan en la zona. Así que tenéis una hora para prepararos y todos nos veremos en la sima del muro" - Dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando el comandante se marcho, no fui capaz de controlar mis movimiento y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba fuera del comedor, me había escondido en un callejón no muy lejos de ahí.

"**Otra vez no, volver a ese infierno no" - **Pensé intentado que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

Escuche unos pasos que venían en mi dirección, probablemente sería Ymir así que intente recuperar la compostura para que no se preocupara. Entonces termine de escuchar como los pasos se detenían justo enfrente de mi.

"Lo siento Ymir sólo fue..."

"No soy ella" - Dijo esa voz que conocía a la perfección.

Delante de mi estaba Eren mirándome de forma implacable y como yo estaba sentada en el suelo, desde mi punto de vista se veía más imponente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería comprobar que no te escaparas, además te venía informar que hable con el comandante para pedirle un favor"

"Y a mi qué me importa"

"Le dije que si podías estar en el escuadrón donde estoy yo y no se opuso"

"¡Qué has hecho qué!" - Le grite furiosa mientras me levantaba.

"Me sera más fácil tenerte vigilada si estás en el mismo escuadrón que yo"

"Eres..."

"Sera mejor que vayas a limpiarte la cara, te estaré esperando arriba" - Me dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien soldados, me alegro de ver sus caras" - Dijo el comandante - "Como he mencionado esta mañana, el plan consistirá en eliminar a los pocos titanes que quedan en la zona. Pero debéis saber una cosa, usaremos también el poder de Eren para eliminar el mayor número posible de esas cosas; para conseguir que el número de bajas no sea tan elevado. Ahora que todo el mundo vaya a sus escuadrones"<p>

Al oír que Eren se convertiría en titan, sentí como la sangre se me helaba, incluso retrocedí. Pero una mano me agarro del brazo llevándome contra mi voluntad. El maldito Eren no me quitaba el ojo de encima para nada.

"Vaya así que la diosa va a estar en nuestro escuadrón"

"Cállate Jean no la molestes que la pobre ya lo ha pasado bastante mal como para que la estés fastidiando" - Le dijo Reiner.

"Solo estaba bromeando, a que si Christa" - Me dijo él.

"Sí, sólo era una broma"

"Muy bien escuchadme todos, lo que haremos será atraer el mayor número de titanes hacía nosotros para que los demás grupos no tengan tantas complicaciones" - Nos dijo Eren.

"Estás diciendo que hagamos de sebo" - Le dije yo.

"No del todo, para cuando los titanes vengan a por vosotros yo ya me habré convertido en titan"

"Me parece bien" - Dijo Reiner.

"A mi también" - Dijo Jean.

En cambio yo no dije nada, sino que fui directa al borde del muro para prepararme para cuando el comandante diera la orden de ataque.

"Muy bien soldados preparados"

"Sí" - Dijo todo el mundo.

"Te estaré observando en todo momento" - Me susurró al oído y yo le mire con odió.

"Adelante" - Ordeno el capitán y todo los escuadrones comenzaron a saltar del muro.

"Eren ¿hacía dónde los llevamos?" - Le dijo Reiner.

"Llevadlos hasta esa plaza, yo los estaré esperando ahí" - Nos dijo antes de perderlo de vista.

Entonces nosotros tres también nos separamos en busca de titanes a los que llamar la atención.

No tarde mucho tiempo hasta que encontré un titan como de unos seis metros que rebuscaba entre los restos de una casa.

"¡Hey por aquí!" - Le grite intentado llamar su atención.

Lo cual conseguí sin ningún problema, porque la criatura fijo su atención en mí, así que sin perder un momento más me puse en movimiento hasta donde estaba Eren. Pero iba tan concentrada en llegar al lugar acorado que no me di cuenta de un titan que había aparecido justo a mi lado que era el doble de grande que el que me perseguía.

"Christa cuidado" - Me dijo Jean apareciendo a mi lado y con sus espadas corto la mano del titan, evitando que este me atrapara -"Demonos prisa, detrás de mi venía un par de titanes más"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras aumentábamos la velocidad.

Una vez que llegamos, Eren se encontraba al otro lado de la plaza y nosotros nos fuimos al tejado de una casa que había al lado. Nosotros ya habíamos cumplido, ahora le tocaba su parte.

"Es tu turno Eren" - Le grito Jean.

"¿Dónde está Reiner?" - Le pregunte yo.

"Tranquila aquí estoy" - Dijo él apreciando a mi lado - "¿Ya ha empezado?"

"No" - Le dijo Jean.

De repente un brillo segador apareció de la nada seguido del ruido de una enorme explosión. Para cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a luz, lo que vi delante de mi me dejo completamente anonadada, un enorme titan había aparecido ante nosotros.

"**¿Eso es Eren?"**

Sin previo aviso, la criatura se lanzo a luchar con los otros titanes que estaban en el lugar.

"Eren lo tiene complicado, son seis titanes con los que tiene que pelear"

"No seas pesimista Jean, él podrá acabar con ellos sin ningún problema"

"Lo sé, sólo espero que su presencia no atraiga a más titanes y se nos complique la situación"

"¿Christa te encuentras bien, estás muy callada?" - Me pregunto Reiner.

"Sí, sólo es que no sé que decir"

"¡Chicos!" - Alguien nos llamaba.

Al mirar de donde precedía el grito, vimos que era Armin que se aproximaba a nuestra posición.

"¿Armin qué ocurre?" - Le pregunte.

"Tenemos algunos problemas al otro lado de la ciudad, necesitamos la ayuda de dos de vosotros"

"Pero no podemos dejar nuestra misión de lado"

"Reiner son ordenes del comandante"

"Entiendo, ¿Quién se quedara?" - Dijo Jean.

"Yo me quedaré" - Lo dije sin pensármelo dos veces

"¿Estás segura Christa?"

"Sí Jean, vosotros dos seréis de mayor utilidad que yo"

"Está bien, pero si pasa algo no dudes en huir" - Me dijo Reiner antes de marcharse junto a Armin y Jean.

"**No creo que pase nada, Eren se está encargando de matar a los titanes que quedan por esta zona" - **Pensé mientras veía como él terminaba de matar a uno de los últimos titanes que quedaban.

Pero todo no fue según lo planeado, después de que este terminara de matar al último titan que quedaba se quedo un observándome.

"**¿Qué estarás pensando?... un momento, se está moviendo... pero hacía mi dirección"**

Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba encima de mí. De un sólo movimiento Eren golpeo el tejado haciendo que la onda de choque me lanzara un par de metros del lugar.

Mi espalda choco contra la pared de la casa de al lado dejándome sin respiración, para luego caer contra el suelo. Todo me daba vueltas pero sabía que si me quedaba ahí él me mataría, así que como pude me levante y con le equipo de maniobras comencé a moverme hacía una dirección cualquiera porque lo que quería ahora era escapar de él.

* * *

><p>Huía todo lo rápido que podía de él, pero mi esfuerzo parecía inútil en comparación con la velocidad con la que me pisaba los talones.<p>

"**Maldición me sera imposible despistarlo" - **Pensé mientras disparaba los ganchos del equipo, pero estos no se pegaron bien a la superficie haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

"Mierda que momento tan oportuno" - Dije mientras volvía disparar los ganchos, pero estos no funcionaban - "Oh no, ahora no"

El maldito equipo se había quedado sin gas y detrás de mí los pasos de Eren se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos a mi posición. Pero luego tendría tiempo para lamentarme, ahora lo importante era huir de él como fuera y si eso implicaba tener que correr lo haría.

Me levante y comencé a correr todo lo que mis pies me daban hasta un callejón que había divisado antes de caerme, si conseguía llegar ahí tendría una oportunidad para despistarlo. Llegué sin ningún problema al lugar, donde me escondí entre las sombras esperando al que el peligro pasará.

Escuche como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más rápido hacia donde estaba yo, hasta que delante de mí apareció su figura. Se notaba que estaba enfadado y lo único que hacía era mirar de un lado a otro buscándome. Pero no duro mucho ahí, ya que siguió su camino seguramente pensando que yo estaría más adelante.

"**Bien ya no hay moros en la costa, pero ahora ¿Dónde iré con Eren por aquí?, a lo mejor podría ir a donde están los demás, pero seguramente habrán demasiados titanes por la zona y con mi equipo dañado sería un completo suicidio. Tal vez debería volver a la plaza, ya no hay titanes por esa zona y podría ocultarme en alguna casa hasta que alguien venga" - **Pensé mientras salía de mi escondite.

Una vez que salí me disponía a ir a mi objetivo pero antes de que pudiera emprender la marcha, sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, algo me había atrapado o más bien alguien. Eren nunca se había marchado, él sabía que yo estaba ahí y solamente se oculto esperando el momento en que yo que me decidiera a me tenía bajo su poder.

Él me levanto hasta la altura de su cara y comenzó a observarme de forma minuciosa, yo en cambio no paraba de llorar porque sabía que mi hora final había llegado. Él como respuesta rugió haciendo que yo gritara y la presión de su agarre aumentara.

"Eren" - Intente llamar su atención - "Eren por favor escúchame" - Le rogué y al parecer lo conseguí porque volvió a centrarse en mi.

"Tú no eres así, no eres esta cosa, no te dejes controlar por ella. Tú eres una persona valiente, amable, cariñosa, con una impresionante determinación por conseguir sus objetivos, no esto" - Al parecer esto que le dije tuvo un algún efecto en él porque me atrajo más a su cara - "Te preocupas mucho por tus seres queridos, tanto que no te importaría perder la vida por ellos, lo cual demuestra la clase de persona que eres" - Le dije mientras colocaba una de mis manos en su cara - "Sé que estas enfadado conmigo por lo del otro día y no te culpo de ello, pero soy débil y tengo miedo... en ocasiones me gustaría ser como tú, tener tú valentía y determinación... sabes una cosa que no te dije fue gracias por salvarme de una muerte segura" - Pare y lo mire a los ojos, ahora me miraba de otra forma que no sabía explicar.

"Eren no sé si has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho, pero antes de morir quiero que sepas que me gustas, que estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vi" - Le dije eso último limpiándome las lágrimas que me quedaban.

Entonces paso algo que nuca me hubiera imaginado, la presión fue disminuyendo y él me coloco en el tejado de una casa. No pude evitar sonreír porque él me había escuchado, pero al instante recapacite y si me escucho también debió oír lo último que dije, por lo que me sonroje.

Pero todo ese bello momento se acabo cuando de la nada apareció un titan anormal que fue directo a por Eren y este en un intento de defenderse lo golpeo haciendo que la criatura chocara contra la estructura en la que estaba y esta se derrumbara.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que para cuando me quise dar cuenta, yo estaba cayendo y lo único que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a Eren intentando agarrarme.

* * *

><p>"Ah mi cabeza que dolor... un momento ¿Estoy vivía?" - Dije mientras me incorporaba de lo que parecía una cama - "¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Si lo único que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento era intentar calmar a Eren y luego caer de un tejado"<p>

Di un vistazo a la habitación en la que me encontraba estaba totalmente vacía, me levante de la cama y fui hasta un espejo que había ahí mi aspecto daba pena. Tenía la frente y alguna partes de mis brazos estaban vendados - "**¿Pero en qué momento pasé de tener el uniforme a llevar este vestido blanco?"**

Después de mirarme por última vez, fui directa a la puerta ya que no quería pasar ni un minuto más en ese horrible lugar.

"Vaya si ya es de noche" - Dije mientras salía - "Se nota que estuve inconsciente todo el día"

Tras salir de la cabaña, probablemente debería haber ido con mis amigos para que vieran que estaba bien pero en vez de eso me fui a un prado cercano que había por aquí a ver las estrellas.

**Narra Eren.**

Esas palabras no salían de mi cabeza, "**S**_**oy débil y tengo miedo" **_pero la que más me sorprendían eran _**"Estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vi". **_Christa me había dicho que me amaba y yo casi la mato, pero qué me pasaba.

"Eren debes comer, sabes que cuando te transformas después tu cuerpo esta muy agotado"

"Lo sé Armin pero es que no no tengo hambre"

"Más bien no estás de muy buen humor, desde que terminamos la misión te pasa algo"

"No me pasa nada"

"Por qué será que no te creo"

"Pues deberías creértelo y punto"

"Eren te conozco de toda la vida, además tienes las orejas"

"Mierda"

"¿Ahora vas a contarme qué te pasa? O ¿Prefieres que llame a Mikasa"

"Chantajista"

"Lo seré, pero me preocupo por ti"

Di un suspiro.

"Es por Christa"

"¿Christa?"

"Sí ella"

"Sigues empeñado en que es una farsante, inmadura y que no sirve para esto"

"No es eso, sino que después de transformarme mientras cumplía con la misión no sé por qué me descontrole y casi la mato"

"¡Qué has hecho qué!" - Me dijo Armin histérico en un susurro para no llamara la atención de los demás que estábamos en el comedor.

"Relájate"

"¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si casi matas a una de nuestras compañeras"

"Pero no lo hice"

"Eso no es escusa Eren, es por eso que cuando os fuimos a buscar ella estaba inconsciente"

"No del todo"

"Explícate"

"Pues veras cuando perdí el control comencé a perseguirla y en un momento dado la atrape, seguramente fue porque como estaba enfadado con ella mis emociones hicieron que me descontrolara"

"Enfadado con ella ¿Por qué?"

"No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero la noche anterior Christa intento suicidarse tirándose del muro" - Cuando dije eso, la expresión de Armin cambio a una de preocupación.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Decía que estaba cansada de vivir en un mundo en el que no sabes si el día de mañana los muros caerán y los titanes nos mataran a todos"

"Entiendo, y tú como eres alguien tan paciente comenzaste a gritarle verdad o ¿Me equivoco?"

"Verdad" - Le dije avergonzado.

"Eren tienes que aprender a tratar mejor a las personas dada una situación de ese nivel"

"Lo sé, pero es que me enerva ver como amigos nuestros han muerto y ella que estaba viva quería suicidarse"

"Somos seres humanos Eren, imperfectos por naturaleza en cierto modo se puede comprender que tomara esa decisión, estaría asustada y tendría miedo"

"Lo sé Armin, pero la cosa no acaba aquí"

"Prosigue"

"Después de atraparla, recuerdo que ella me hablaba, lo cual hizo que me tranquilizara"

"¿Tranquilizara?"

"Sí, era como si toda esa furia que tenía desapareciera"

"Interesante y luego ¿Qué paso?"

"Ella me dijo que si la iba a matar no podía morir sin decirme una cosa y que si la estaba escuchado o no tenía que hacerlo"

"¿Y qué era eso tan importante?"

"Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi"

Armin se quedo completamente.

"Di algo"

"De todas las personas que habían te eligió a ti"

"Y qué hay de malo en eso"

"No sé, sólo que yo más bien pensaba que tendría sentimientos hacía Reiner o Ymir, no por ti"

"Bueno que nos desviamos del tema, lo que paso después fue que yo la solté en un tejado; pero después apareció un titan anormal que venía a por mi y en un intento de defenderme lo golpeé haciendo que este chocara contra la casa en la que estaba ella. Todo paso tan rápido que para cuando intente atraparla ella ya había chocado contra el suelo... yo soy el culpable de que ella este ahora inconsciente"

"No es tu culpa Eren"

"Sí lo es"

"Tú no podía predecir que ese titan aparecería"

"Pero..."

De repente vimos como Sasha entraba por la puerta con una expresión de indignación.

"Sasha ¿Qué ocurre?" - Le pregunto Conny.

"Esa chica no es más cabezota porque no puede"

"¿Quién?"

"Christa, me la acabo de encontrar hace nada y le dije que viniera a comer algo porque lo necesitaba pero ella se negó, me dijo que si eso después lo haría" - Escuche como decía ella.

"Eren ni se te ocurra" - Me advirtió Armin.

"Tengo que hacerlo, es el mejor momento"

"Y si ella quiere estar sola"

Pero no le respondí a Armin ya que salí corriendo todo lo que podía en busca de ella.

* * *

><p>"Yo y mi maldita impulsividad, estaba tan concentrado en encontrarla que ni siquiera le pregunte a Sasha dónde la había visto" - Dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo agotado, ya que llevaba como una media hora corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de ella.<p>

Pero para mi suerte, al levantar la vista la vi justamente delante de mi a unos cuantos metros de distancia sentada en el suelo contemplado en cielo.

"**Se ve tan bella" - **Pensé inconscientemente.

Sin perder un minuto más me levante y fui en su dirección. Ella en ningún momento se dio cuenta de mi presenciaría a medida que me acercaba, estaba tan absorta contemplando el cielo que era como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido.

Una vez que estuve justo detrás de ella, me senté y puse mis piernas ambos lados suyos y sin ninguna vergüenza la abracé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo; sentí como su cuerpo temblaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

"No te asustes, soy yo" - Le susurré.

"E-E-Eren ¿Q-Qué haces?" - Me dijo nerviosa.

"No es evidente, ver las estrellas igual que tú... Ahh... Sólo quería pedirte perdón"

"No hace falta, no fue tu culpa que te descontrolaras"

"No es sólo por eso, sino también por lo de la otra noche no reaccione como tenía que haberlo hecho tú tenías miedo y yo lo único que hice fue gritarte en vez de buscar una forma de consolarte. Es que desde la muerte de mi madre mi único objetivo ha sido matar titanes y eso en cierto modo me ha hecho perder algo de humanidad"

"Tranquilo lo entiendo... se nota lo mucho que querías a tu madre"

"Ni te lo imaginas, la extraño demasiado"

"Eso es bonito, por lo menos la tuya si te quería"

Eso que ella dijo me dejo un poco en la nube.

"No comprendo, ¿Tu madre no te quería?"

"Aunque me duela admitirlo tienes razón"

"No me lo creo Christa, tu madre aunque no te lo demostrara debía quererte"

"Tu no conoces mi historia Eren, mi madre nunca estaba junto a mi siempre estaba recluida en la biblioteca y mis abuelos eran siempre los que me cuidaban recuerdo que una vez de pequeña que intente abrazarla y al hacerlo ella me golpeo. Incluso cuando la degollaron ante mis ojos lo último que ella dijo fue que ojala que nunca hubiera nacido" - Me dijo eso último estallando en lágrimas.

Cuando ella me contó esa pequeña parte de su vida, no pude evitar sentirme como una autentica mierda y como acto reflejo la pegué todo lo que pude a mí.

"Por favor pequeña no llores más" - Le dije mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

"Lo intento Eren, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo no sólo lloro por tristeza sino también me da rabia porque yo nunca supe por qué me tenía todo ese odio y tampoco sabía que hacer para ganarme su cariño"

"Por eso no debes malgastar más lágrimas pensando en eso, no te mereces esta autotortura Christa si ella no supo valorar la maravillosa persona que eres es porque era una idiota"

"¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? De que soy una persona maravillosa"

"Por supuesto que lo pienso" - Le dije mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la mía - "Cuando te gritaba la otra noche no era sólo por lo del suicido sino también estaba enfadado conmigo mismo porque casi te pierdo, Christa desde el primer momento en el que te vi me cautivaste con tu mirada, cuando los titanes atacaron Trost y nos mandaron a eliminarlos tenía miedo de que después de que acabáramos no te volviera ver. Además hoy cuando escuche que tu también tenías sentimientos hacia mí, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste"

Cundo termine de hablar recapacite y no pude evitar sonrojarme por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Entonces ella se libero de mi agarre para darse la vuelta. Ambos nos quedamos mirando como si el tiempo entre nosotros, poco a poco ella se fue acercando a mi a la ves que cerraba los ojos yo al igual que ella hice lo mismo. Con los ojos cerrados sentía como si los segundos fueran horas hasta que empecé a sentir como su respiración comenzaba a chocar contra la mía lo que hizo que me pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Pero sin más dilación rompí la poca distancia que nos separaba y junte sus labios con los míos. La sensación que transmitía el sentir como tus labios se unían a los de otra persona era indescriptible, era como si estuvieras flotando entre las nubes. Coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla para atraerla más a mí para luego deleitarme con la perfecta sincronización de nuestros labios en este dulce y tierno beso. Tiempo después tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" - Le pregunte sonrojado.

"Ha sido increíble"

"¿De verdad? Es que ha sido mi primer beso"

"El mío también" - Me dijo ella.

Sin más la volví a abrazar y esta vez tire de mi cuerpo para atrás, cayendo en el frio césped.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo es que cuando me iba a tirar tú estabas ahí?"

"La verdad es que desde hace algún tiempo...bueno más bien de vez en cuando te seguía" - Le dije nerviosa.

Ella como respuesta se río y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego colocar su cabeza en mi pecho.

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirar las estrellas?"

"Mi gusta porque siento que cuando las veo todos mis problemas se esfuman en su infinidad"

"Que bonito"

Y sin más yo también me puse a mirar las estrellas al igual que ella.

"Te quiero Christa"

"Yo también Eren"

Y por su respuesta le di un beso antes de quedarme dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente.<strong>

"O vamos Christa ¿Por qué no tendrías una cita conmigo?"

"No sé Reiner, no estoy preparada" - Le dijo ella nerviosa

"Pero tienes que prometer que te lo pensarás"

"Si las miradas matasen" - Me dijo Armin,

"¿Por qué dices eso Armin?"- Le dije hecho una furia.

"No sé, tal vez porque la mirada que le estás dando a Reiner es como si quisieras que apareciera un titan y lo devorara"

"No me importaría"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan celoso?"

"Desde que ese imbécil no para de intentar ligar con Christa"

"Pero en cierto modo tu y ella no sois novios, por lo que me contaste sólo os besasteis nada más"

"¿Pero tú de que lado estás?"

"Solamente me remito a las pruebas" - Me dijo mientras volvía a centrar la vista en su libro.

"O sea que si le demuestro a ese que Christa es mi novia, él la dejara en paz de una vez"

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"Lo sé, pero con tu expresión me lo has dicho"

"Eren ¿Seguro qué dormir anoche a la intemperie no habrás pillado una gripe?"

"Estoy cien por ciento seguro de ello" - Le dije mientras me levantaba.

"Después no vengas llorando cuando Ymir te patee el culo" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que yo fuera a por mi objetivo.

"Hola chicos de que habláis" - Le dije mientras me ponía al lado de Christa.

"Nada importante, sólo le preguntaba a Christa qué tendría que hacer para que tuviera una cita conmigo" - Me dijo riendo.

"O ya veo" - Le dije mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Christa y la atraía a mi lado.

Él por su parte me dio una mirada que no me gustaba nada.

"Sabes Reiner creo que deberías de dejar de ligar con mi novia"

"¿Tu novia?"

"Claro, ella es mi novia" - Le dije recalcando en el "mi"

"Vamos Eren entiendo que te sientas atraído por Christa, pero nunca te enseñaron que mentir está mal"

"Esto te parece mentir"

Y sin perder un segundo más agarré a Christa y uní sus labios con los míos en un beso que a diferencia del otro fue menos dulce y algo más salvaje. Aparte de que adoraba besarla, esto haría ver a todos los que estaban atraídos por ella que ella era mi novia.

Cuando me separe de ella, pude ver que estaba completamente estupefacta al igual que Reiner que parecía un fantasma. Entonces me di media vuelta para ver a todas las personas del comedor, las cuales estaban completamente sorprendidas. Pero de entre todas aquellas, había una que no se quedo en su sitio y venía corriendo a toda potencia contra mí.

"¡Te voy a destrozar Jaeger!" - Me dijo Ymir cabreada hasta más no poder.

"**Mierda" - **Fue lo único que pude pensar antes de que esa loca se me abalanzara.

"¡Ymir para!" - Le dijo Christa.

"¡Mikasa quédate quieta!" - Escuche como gritaba Armin.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Christa.<strong>

Me encontraba caminando hacia la cabaña de Eren, después de todo aquella pelea en el comedor él junto a Ymir y Mikasa se les envió a limpiar las caballerizas como castigo por lo que hicieron y hace un rato me había enterado de que ya se les había retirado el castigo, así que por eso iba en dirección a su cabaña; para ver como estaba.

Una vez que llegué toque la puerta tres veces con la esperanza de que ya estuviera ahí.

"Adelante" - Escuche como decían del otro lado.

"¿Eren eres tú?" - Me pregunte mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

"Claro Christa, vamos pasa no te quedes ahí fuera"

"Hola venia a ver cómo..."

Me quede completamente muda ya que iba tan distraída al entrar que no me di cuenta de que delante de mi se encontraba Eren unicamente llevando los pantalones y las botas del uniforme, dejando perfectamente a la vista su cuerpo bien ejercitado sin llegar a ser excesivo.

"¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?" - Me dijo sin percatarse de la situación.

"No na-na-nada, e-es-estoy bi-bi-bien" - Le dije nerviosa mientras intentaba ocultar el sonrojo.

Entonces él me miro y luego miro su cuerpo, y al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba porque una mueca de diversión apareció en su rostro.

"Así que nunca has visto a un chico sin camisa"

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras tapaba mi cara con las manos.

"Ya veo" - Me dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo para abrazarme por la cintura, no sin antes quitarme las manos de la cara y poniéndola en su pecho para que lo mirara.

"Eren no mi mires así, que no es gracioso"

"Pero es que pareces un tomate"

Yo como respuesta le hice un mohín.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te enfades conmigo?"

"Darme un beso como el del comedor"

"Hecho"

Y él rompió la poca distancia entre nosotros para besarme. Al principio fue muy suave y tierno pero poco a poco este se volvía más salvaje ya que en un momento dado Eren me mordió el labio haciendo que yo gimiera y abriera un poco la boca, lo suficiente como para que su lengua entrara y comenzara una danza junto a la mía.

Al separarnos, nuestros labios quedaron unido por un pequeño hilo de saliva, que me hizo sonrojar y como resultado agache la cabeza para que él no me viera; pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que agarró mi barbilla haciéndome subir la cabeza para que lo mirara.

"Tu eres mi cielo estrellado Christa" - Me dijo sonriendo.

"Y tu el mío Eren" - Le dije yo también para luego volver a besarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí la primera historia que escribo de Ataque a los Titanes , ¿Qué les ha parecido?. Me gustaría que me escribierais todo lo que os ha parecido la historia. Sé que como es la primera debo estar muy verde ya que lo poco que sé de este anime es por ver, valgame la redundancia, el anime y ponerme a buscar en la wiki de esta serie todo acerca de la historia.<strong>

**Además os quiero decir a todos los que lean esto que que tengo planes de escribir otra historia sobre el anime más larga pero que tardare un tiempo** **ya que me gustaría adelantar lo más que pueda los otros fics que tengo ajenos a esta historia, pero os prometo que más tarde o más temprano escribiré la historia.**

**Pero lo más probable es que me contradiga, como siempre, y el día menos pensado diga "No tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida, vamos a escribir ya la historia que tengo demasiadas ideas no quiero que se me olviden"**

**Y cuando esto llegué a pasar, que os digo que va a ser lo más probable, no os preocupéis por que las actualizaciones tarden porque la seguiré continuando; pero el principal problema de este factor es que vivo en España y estoy en el último de bachiller y dentro de como 6/7 meses tengo la P.A.U. Que para los que no lo sepan, es una prueba que dependiendo de la nota que saque podre entrar en la carrera que yo quiera, así que los estudios son lo más importante.**

**En conclusión, perdón por aburriros con mi mierda de vida sólo espero que os haya gustado la historia y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
